


Retribution

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “‘I let Stiles kick my ass, too’ - THEO RAEKEN THIRSTING OVER STILES STILINSKI EVEN WHEN MALIA TATE IS BEATING HIS ATTRACTIVE CHIMERA ASS INTO A BLOODY PULP” rewritten as Scolia.</p><p>This one goes out to the anon who has been sending death/rape threats to the Scerek/Sceo/Sciles fandom for over two years. They flood Steter/Steo/Sterek blogs with unwanted prompts and since they're so desperate for them, we've decided to help them out by writing a few...just not in the way the troll was hoping. For more info or to grab some prompts for yourself, check out <a href="http://lolscerekanon.tumblr.com/">Lolscerekanon on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Malia’s fists broke through flesh and bone, spilling his blood across cold metal. Each punch left Theo wheezing, struggling to keep up as angry reds and darkening purples bloomed across his skin. Just when he thought he’d had enough she grabbed him by the arm and twisted. Cracking bone echoed through the clinic, and Theo barely fought back a scream. He was breathing hard, but all that mattered was playing his cards right, “‘I let Stiles kick my ass, too. He never broke any bones.” Not that Stiles had much of a chance as a pathetic human, but letting the useless Stilinski get a few hits in had paid off to get Theo closer to Malia and that was all that mattered. Stiles always had been easy to manipulate. He was so obsessed with Theo, it made him the perfect puppet.

He grunted, trying to push himself up in the face of a mouthful of fangs. “Look, I can help you find them… Deaton and The Desert Wolf.”

“How?”

“The Dread Doctors. I know how they found everyone.”

For a moment, her entire world came to a screeching halt. Everything she’d fought for over the last few months dangled in front of her face, behind a villain’s cruel smile. Then Malia sank her claws through the soft flesh of his mouth, tearing through his cheeks and slicing through that silver tongue. The muscles in her arms trembled as she tore, crushing his jaw between her powerful hands. Shock and fear cut across Theo’s face, his own hands only half-raised, as if unsure he could even try to defend himself as the sharp stench of piss spilled between his legs.

“Malia.”

Her alpha’s voice was almost too soft to catch, but it stopped her in her tracks. Scott’s features twisted with concern. It made guilt settle in the pit of Malia’s gut, not for what she’d done but for how Scott might feel because of it, but he reached out to her, slowly helping her off the operating table.

Scott didn’t know what brought her to Deaton’s office, but he was glad he was the one who found her. She puffed up her chest, a rebuttal already half-formed on her lips, but all Scott asked was, “Are you okay?”

The coyote quieted as Scott wiped her knuckles with the edge of his shirt, slowly easing the hurt from her claws until they shrunk back into human hands. She hadn’t even realized they were shaking. “He’s not worth it. I promise you he’s not.”

Malia’s mouth pinched unhappily, but she didn’t pull away. “He hurt you.”

“He won’t hurt anyone else now.” Scott reassured her. Still, Malia sent one look over her shoulder, sneering down at Theo’s bloody figure, as he curled into himself, cradling his broken arm. She could make sure he never moved again, but Scott treated her like he thought he could hurt her, and she didn’t want to deal with that now.

“I have something to tell you… I’m sorry.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d almost given up on hearing those words, the smallest phrase that meant everything to him. She took his hands in her own and held them close, an apology to her alpha words and actions. They could get through this together, and for now, there were more important things to deal with now.

“And I know who has Deaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
